Passing Years
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Doremi discovers her old journal and finds a recent entry added to it, but its not her writing. She decides to read it and see who it was. What is written in the entry? Who wrote it?


Hi guys, this is one of two stories I'm posting today. A little something to say sorry for being quite lately. I was trying to enjoy my summer vacation ( and had a major case of writers block). But this story was something I thought I write from Sonic and Doremi, so this will have that sibling relationship between those two.

There's also a song from an anime I love in this but translated, and other shout outs to others songs I like and the show itself too. I have no owner ship to those songs. Neither do I own Sonic. Copyright of Sega and Sonic Team. Doremi belongs to me. So enough babbling, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Years Passing By

...

From the first day I saw you come to this world, the first steps you took, the first smile you made. From the days that you laughed to the days that you cried, you were still a happy person.

When the clock striked three, I didn't see you return.

Four, I didn't see you for the whole day

Five, didn't see you for a week

Six, didn't see you for a whole month

Seven, didn't see you for a year

Eight, didn't see you for nine years.

Nine, you finally came back but with a different look. I look at you now and see a pretty dress, but is different than your old one. Your pink and white boots, nothing like your toddler shoes. Your hair which has grown. But of everything that has changed, I can still recognize your eyes, those aqua blue eyes that always gave me the look that hasn't changed. You kept that same heart accessory headband that you got for your first birthday.

Ten, our first adventure together

Eleven, our first winter together

Twelve, your first time on ice

And even through the clock doesn't go past twelve, Thirteen, first time on stage. All the memories we've had are some of the most precious moments in my heart. Now here I stand, watching you on stage. Your aura composed of music note in baby blue and lovely pink. The lovely melody you sing, the amazing rhythm you dance to, it makes a perfect harmony for a singer, a perfect .Mi.

...

xx On Stage xx

Entry # 532, Harukaze Kristen

Now here I watch you perform again but you don't know I'm here. It will be a special Dance in the Dance.

...

xx Dance in Rain xx

...

"In the same path to home, over my shoulder I can feel my restless heart. The raindrops are dancing, and their small love become a rainbow. Like the times when I cut my hair, its painful yet it's fun. So let's face forward and go!"

At the moment I look at her, she looks at me...smiling. She always gave me that smile, even when she was small. That small look she gave me to feel better, and it always did the trick too. Maybe, it was her job to cheer me up. I will never know.

"I've seen those dreams ever since. There I drew our future within the corner of my textbook. So please shine, because I've meet you."

...

You...you were talking to me there, weren't you. As I hear the crowd roar with cheer, I see you very clearly smiling at first, but then a look of realization hit as you look back at me. The look changed to joy and rejoiced happiness. I think it was then you realized I came back. Wasn't gone for good, I had come back home.

After the show, I heard you call for me. I turned around to see you looking desperately for me. I then go unsee and come up to you. You didn't notice me at first, but it wasn't until I said your name. You then turn around and immediately smile, hugging me for a long time." I've missed you so much" you say "Hey, I promised you I'd come back didn't I ?" I said to you.

We talked and laughed the entire day. It was four o' clock, we played games,

Five, watched movies

Six, "Idol Activities" as you say

Seven, had dinner together

Eight, it was our "kira" power

Nine, we walked the shining road

Ten, realized our moonlight destiny

Eleven, feeling sleepy

Twelve, sleeping at last, and now we're back to one. Those Years, these years that have past by so fast and yet here you are, sleeping in my arms. Just how you did when you were little. Where did the years go? Maybe even if things are different now, they're not when it comes to you, my little sister. And always will be my sister.

But, these passing years is nothing to worry about, ya wanna know way? Because I know that we're both growing for our dreams, forever and on.

- Sonic the Hedgehog

...

"Wow"

Doremi then closes the notebook and puts it aside her, she then takes a deep breath and sighs. She had just finished reading something that her older brother, Sonic had wrote in her journal. She was left speeches to what he had wrote, absolutely breath taking.

"Sugoi, Sonic... Is this how you feel? We...we really are the same after all" Doremi says as she looks up to her ceiling. She then feels something fall down her cheek. Doremi then raises her hand to it and see that ts wet.' Am I...crying?' She thought to herself. It then continued on and she then started to wipes the tears coming from her eyes.

"Weird, why can't I stop crying? I... I don't feel sad or anything, so why am I crying?" Doremi says aloud.

She then hears the door to her room open, Doremi being to busy wiping her tears didn't look up to see who it was." If you want me to do anything, wait a minute I'm kinda busy right now" she say to whoever was there. Doremi could have sworn she had her a little chuckle from the person when she said that.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards her as she was still crying her eyes out, Doremi then felt more weight being put on the bed next to her as someone was sitting dpwn. She then felt arms surround her, she froze when she felt this and then questioned herself who had walked in. So she then took her hands away from her eyes to see Sonic there.

Doremi looked at him with shock, so that's where the chuckling came from. Sonic smiled at her as he wiped a tear from her cheek. Doremi was then brought back to reality and smiled at him " Your home?" She asked him. Sonic laughs a little and nods " Yeah, I'm home. You okay?" He asked her " Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

Doremi then points her direction towards her journal, Sonic followed her eyes and smiled " I see you found my entry , huh?" She nods " Yeah, I feel the same way" " I know". Doremi whipped her head towards Sonic with a shocked look again. " I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I felt the same as well." He explains to her with a smile.

Doremi then looked at the book, then at Sonic. He was full of surprises, she smiled a little and the shook her head " Sonic, you don't need to prove something like that. I already know this by heart, and so should you. " Doremi said as she hugs him back as she nuzzles her head in his fur " Because, Aiko daisuki dayō, right?"

Sonic looks at Doremi surprised but smiles as he return's the hug " You always said that to me, back then and now. But that's one of the things I love about you" " And one of the things I love about you is that you're always clueless" Doremi said with a smug look that Sonic couldn't see. " Hey!" Sonic says to her " Most of the time" Doremi replied as she pulled back from the hug.

"Its because you're the best big brother in the world" Doremi said with a smile. Sonic looks at her then shakes his head towards her. " Same as ever".

* * *

So that's it, what you guys think? I know it's kinda fluffy but I thought I might as well get it out there. Anyway, second story will be up soon so don't worry. Also, if you guys know where the songs are from then let me know. I wanna see if anyone can catch the references in this. Hint : there also a song from a old Sonic show.

Well anyway, see ya. Bye bye! :3


End file.
